Not Always the Same Routine
by Jess Readin
Summary: Max has an unusual conversation with Fang. Fax. Twoshot.
1. Odd Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Just the plot.

* * *

I watched my Flock as they slept on the smooth rock that was the cave's floor. It was another mountaintop cave, excellent for hiding and quick take-offs for even quicker getaways. We seemed to be getting away a lot lately, too. Almost as if things had been getting easier. Yeah, right. 

I turned towards the opening of our temporary home. There sat Fang, strong and silent as always. He was so predictable. He was my rock. I could always count on Fang to do exactly as I would expect from him. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Good evening, Madam." he performed a mock bow as I sat. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you up to?" _Thinking, _I predicted. Fang always replies that way. Every night I walk up to him and ask him what he's doing and he always answers, "Thinking."

"Thinking," he said, and I gave myself a gold star for precognition, "about you."

My jaw dropped open and I shut it quickly, a blush spreading across my cheeks. _Fang! That's not fair of you, messing with our routine so drastically._

I spluttered, "W-what?" _Smooth, Max. _My Voice stated. I silently told it off.

"Thinking about you." He repeated, looking at me as if I was dumb. I stared at him, unbelieving. He stared back, indifferent.

"Me? How flattering." My quick wit. Unfortunately attached to my unusually slow moving brain. "Any particular aspect? My dazzling smile? Shining hair? Unusually excellent fashion sense? Or perhaps the fact that I can bring any human to his or her knees with one well-placed punch?" There we go.

"A combination. The whole picture."

"Thinking about my having to save the world soon thing?"

"Not at all. Didn't even cross my mind. Personally, I was caught up in the dazzling smile part."

I turned to face him, a skeptical look splayed across my face. I opened my mouth to speak, my witty response already prepared, but found myself suddenly incapable of any rational thought.

As I had opened my mouth, Fang had leaned down and kissed it.

_Well this was very different from the usual routine._

_

* * *

_


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride.

* * *

The Morning After 

I was singing. Yeah, I know. You didn't expect that did you? Liam Rooney, my inspiration, never thought I'd be singing one of your love songs.

"What's she doing?"

"I think she's—she's _singing_."

"Max has a beautiful voice!"

"Wow, Max, I didn't know you sang! This is so cool! We could start a band! And—and we'll call it 'Wings'!"

I turned around, my cheeks red. I hadn't known I had acquired an audience. Iggy, the Gasman, Angel, and Nudge stood there watching me. The boys' mouth's were open, and Iggy's right eyebrow was twitching. Angel and Nudge were looking at me with awe and joy on there faces. Fang sat tending to the fire in the back of the cave, a rare smile doing the fire's job—lighting and warming our hideaway. He was looking straight into the flames and seemed determined not to get involved.

"Max, singing." Iggy said, his voice faltering as if saying such a thing was unholy. "The apocalypse is definitely coming. Fang, do you believe this? Fang?"

Iggy twirled on the spot, waiting for Fang to say something to point him in the right direction. When Fang said nothing, everyone turned to him (except Iggy, who still didn't know his whereabouts.) Gazzy turned him in the right direction.

"Fang?" Iggy asked, uncertain. Suddenly his sightless eyes held something close to realization and a smug and knowing expression came over his face. Nudge also had that expression, though hers was tinged with a bubbly perkiness. Gazzy and Angel were both clueless.

"Max singing—was that a love song? Fang not teasing her about it. Something is going on here, and we are feeling left out. More importantly, fill us in." Iggy looked expectantly in Fang's direction, though missing him by a few feet.

I caught Fang's gaze and blushed. His cheeks turned slightly pink. _Oh, this is sooo wrong. _I thought.

_No, Maximum. This is very right. It shows that you are growing up. _My Voice always chimes in at the most perfect moments.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. This is freaky and I want nothing to do with it." Iggy stated.

"I do!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Gazzy asked. He's so cute.

"Max likes Fang and Fang likes Max." Angel supplied. She must have taken a peak at our brains.

"Max, I would never do something like that!" She looked a little offended. "Besides I didn't have to, it's written all over your faces. I'm not dim."

"It is?" Gazzy, Fang, and I asked at the same time. Fang and I looked at Gazzy, who seemed suddenly very sheepish.

Everyone either looked at me or Fang and then switched persons.

"Well, this is awkward." Fang stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No kidding." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Alright, everyone back to their activities, there's nothing to see here, move along!" Angel barked. Total, previously unmentioned, trotted up to her and she gave him a pat on the head.

Fang walked over to me and we both sat down, facing the entrance. Just like last night.

"That's not how I planned it." I said.

"You really planned it? What were you going to give them all 'the talk' and explain to them what was happening between us?" Fang snorted.

"I don't even know what's happening between us." I mumbled, looking down at the ground some fifty feet below.

Fang got one of his smart mouth looks on and I knew something not good was coming. "Well, you see, Max, when a boy likes a girl..." He didn't get any further as I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head.

Yep, our normal routine would never be the same again.

* * *

A/N: This was originally a oneshot, now a twoshot. I made that up. 


End file.
